Behind those Soulless Eyes
by kwriter2
Summary: Harry goes back to school for his seventh year after being persuaded by his friends. He thinks about how to find Voldemort without Dumbledore and also finds new love...HH please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Behind those Soulless Eyes

Chapter One

I shall never forget those eyes. The way that they look like nobody's soul is behind them. Those eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life, which may be shorter then I could have imagined it would be seven years ago. The prophecy says one will win but both will die. Is this possible living while knowing that I am going to die soon? Somehow I sometimes forget my destiny; somehow I still go on living the life I want to keep living when the year is over. The life with my friends and what I have that is as close as a family.

After sixth year I was completely done with Hogwarts. Why would I want to go back to a place where the greatest wizard died so easily? Why would I want to go back to a place where I once felt so safe but now I feel like there was no reason to go back? True, it is the closest place I ever have had to a home. True, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and all of my other friends are there. But without Dumbledore, I just don't know if it will ever feel the same.

But over the summer, My Dear old Professor Lupin, my parent's last living true friend paid me a visit at the Dursley's. He warned me that I must go back to Hogwarts. He promised me that it would still be safe there. I knew he was hiding something and when he left I begged him to take me with him. Sadly, I knew that it was true that I was supposedly safest here until school began again.

Though I hate this place, I must admit that the Dursley's have become a lot more tolerable. I think as soon as I arrived home from school in early June, they realized that something terrible had happened at school. They finally found out that Sirius had died and even though they hated all wizards, I could tell they were sorry. And not just because he was my guardian and he could have taken me away from their burden, but because they knew I cared for him.

The one thing that has kept me going over the summer is the letters I have been allowed to receive from Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione. Seeing her and Ron grow closer this year, as well as my short relationship with Ginny proved to me how fond I have grown of her. Her bushy brown hair was gone, and her school robes weren't quite as baggy as they used to be. Hermione Granger was turning into quite a witch.

When Lupin came, he told me that I had permission to spend the last few weeks of the summer with my friends if I cared to do so. After all, once I turned seventeen, the binding on me and the Dursley's house would be broken because I would be an adult. This would have made me quite happy on a normal occasion but I was not sure that I would want to see Ron and Hermione together. Hermione wrote to me in one of her letters that her and Ron were now a couple. At that time I was happy for both of them but once I realized my feelings for Hermione I found that I had grown jealous. Why should they be a couple if they constantly fought? It is not fair since Hermione and I had always gotten along well.

If I truly loved Hermione though, then I would want to see her where she is happiest. On my birthday instead of the usual packages I received, I instead got a visitor. It was Mr. Weasley offering to take me to get tested for apparation. He told me after the test, he would take me back to the burrow where I could spend the rest of the summer with them. I accepted the offer because there was really nothing around her to do anyway. I quickly packed my trunk (which I was now allowed to have in my bedroom) with a spell (which I was now allowed to do outside of school since I was of age) and we left for the ministry of magic office. We went through the same procedure as we did last time he brought me (though this was for a somewhat happier occasion) and entered. I passed my test quickly and Mr. Weasley said I could apparate home to the burrow if I chose. He had work to do as it was a Thursday, so I pictured the Weasley's warm kitchen and concentrated as hard as I could, and when I opened my eyes, I was there.

I was greeted with happy smiles and warm hugs all around. The only member of the Weasley family I did not receive a hug from was Ginny. I believe that she is still mad at me for breaking up with her at the end of the year. But she didn't understand. Nobody will ever understand. I have to find my enemies other beings. I have to destroy them. That's why I did not want to go back to Hogwarts. I wanted to spend my time fighting and destroying and saving not only wizards but other innocent muggles from being killed.

I looked around. Hermione was not there so asked Ron about her. He told me she would be coming later but now that she and Ron were dating, her parents did not want them to spend the night under the same roof. I completely understood and agreed with her parent's choice. All of a sudden I heard a small pop behind me and turned around quickly, afraid it was a death eater. I pulled out my wand from my jeans pocket before I even completed my turn and heard a loud squeal.

All of a sudden a pair of arms were around me and head was nuzzled into my neck.

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you!" I heard the voice of Hermione Granger say softly. All of a sudden my body turned to stone. I nervously placed my hands around her back and told her I was glad to see her as well. My eyes were on Ron the whole time though, but he gave me a quick smile of assurance and I immediately felt more comfortable. I did not want Ron thinking I was trying to steal Hermione away from him.

A few seconds later I heard loud screams coming from the living room. I ran into the small room with my wand still drawn and noticed that the screams were coming from inside the fireplace.

"Mum, Dad? It's alright you're here now. You just need to climb out of the fireplace." Hermione was talking to two very confused looking muggles.

"Hermione I didn't know muggles could use floo powder?" Ron asked looking them once up and down.

"Well, there is nowhere that states they cannot. Most muggles just don't know about it or are not connected to the floo system. I had my house connected before I learned how to apparate so I could still be in contact with the wizarding world. I knew we were celebrating Harry's birthday today and thought my parents might like to come along. As I do not know exactly where your house is, I thought we could try the floo system out. And I guess it worked." Hermione explained.

"Anyway, Mother, Father, I would like to re-introduce you to Harry Potter."

I blushed as I shook both Mr. and Mrs. Granger's hands firmly.

"Quite a handshake this boy has." Mr. Granger commented.

"Dad, stop it you are making him nervous," Hermione exclaimed, "Harry's the one who won the tri-wizard tournament in fourth year and has been constantly fighting Voldemort (everyone breathed sharply), you should not be scared of a name, since his schooling began."

"Yes, Yes Hermione, we know, you have talked about this boy often." Mrs. Granger announced.

Again I blushed but this time I noticed that Hermione did too as she stole a glance at first Ron, then me. She shrugged her shoulders at turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry I totally spoiled the surprise mentioning that we are celebrating Harry's birthday today!" She said.

"Oh it's alright 'Mione, I'm not one for surprises anyway." I said smiling at her. I think she liked the nickname because she smiled back.

"Well, Harry, you know where you will be sleeping so why don't you go put your trunk up there while we get your little surprise ready." Mrs. Weasley told me. I had completely forgotten about my neglected belongings that were still in the kitchen. I immediately obeyed Mrs. Weasley and grabbed my trunk and started heading up the long staircase to the highest floor where Ron's room was.

When I finally got up to his room, I noticed something was different about it. It was almost tidy, and instead of pictures of his favorite Quidditch team, there were pictures of Hermione. I shook my head. He was definitely obsessed. Only Hermione could get him to tidy up his room. As I was walking back down the stairs I nearly crashed into Ginny who was walking up to her room.

"Hullo Harry, having a happy holiday?" She asked, clearly wanting me to say no.

"Actually Ginny, it's been just well this year thank you, and yourself?" I told her.

She rolled her eyes, shoved me away and continued up the stairs. I again shook my head and continued walking down. When I got to the living room, I noticed that the population in the tiny room had doubled. Instead of just the large Weasley clan plus the Grangers Lupin and Tonks were there and even Mad Eye Moody. Neville had come along with Luna, Seamus, and Dean. Even Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were there. Overall I was quite surprised.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone shouted as I came into view. I smiled and walked into the crowded room. I walked straight over to Mrs. Weasley, the closest person I have had to a mom for my life and gave her a hug.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," I told her, smiling warmly. "Thank you so much."

She pulled away and wiped her soggy eyes. "Of course sweetheart. You're like another one in the family to us and we all thought you deserved it. But I can't take all the credit for it." She smiled and looked towards Hermione.

I smiled again and started walking towards Hermione, who was talking to Lavender, Parvati, and Luna. When she was not talking I tapped her on the shoulder lightly and she turned around quickly.

"Oh it's you Harry!" She exclaimed happily, as if she was trying to hide something from whoever she thought I was.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you thank you for the party. It means so much to me, it's the first time my birthday has ever been celebrated." I told her.

"Harry that's so sweet, your welcome, everyone helped though!"

All of the girls behind her giggled and awed. I decided to go find Ron and see who he was talking to. Before I got to him though, Mrs. Weasley decided it was time for cake and presents.

I got many presents including a new broomstick, the Airshooter 3000. I looked at Ron and winked mouthing to him that I'd talk to him later. I was planning on giving him my old Firebolt, if this new broom didn't have any spell's against me but I knew Madam Hooch would check for them.

Hermione gave me a new planner that actually reached out and grabbed your hand if you did not complete your assignments. She also gave me a new green button down shirt. She blushed and told me even though it was the color of slytherin it matched my eyes. She also wrote me a letter that she had planned on mailing me but decided to give it to me here instead. In it, she asked me if I would stay at her house the week before school started so her and Ron could have equal time with me. I smiled when I finished it and nodded and she blushed and looked away, towards Ron.

The party was not over until quite late. So after cleaning up, and after Hermione and her family left (she decided to escort them home through the fireplace this time), the Weasley's and I headed straight to bed.

Ron and I both laid right down and barely had a chance to catch up on our stories of the summer before we fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry this was such a short first chapter but before I go on I wanted to know if people actually like it? R/R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story they all belong to JK Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Those Soulless Eyes

Chapter 2

I spent a week with Ron at the Weasley's warm, welcoming house. We had so much fun together. We played Quidditch in his large backyard with the twins and sometimes even Ginny would join us for a game. I let all of them try out my Firebolt but kept my new broom tucked away in case someone had put in a harmful spell.

It was soon time to go to Hermione's. We had planned that she would come to the Weasley's house by apparation and she would describe her house to me and we would apparate back together.

For some reason I was nervous about my trip to Hermione's house. Not about getting there, but staying in her house. Especially without Ron around, it just didn't seem right. But, she wanted me to spend time with her too so for her, I would be happy to go.

Hermione arrived at the Weasley's house around ten o'clock AM. I had been up and packed since nine, so I was ready right away. I said my goodbyes to the Weasley's and made plans to meet in Diagon Alley in two days. Once Hermione described her house, we both pictured it and with a loud pop, we were there.

Hermione had a lovely two-level house with white stucco and dark gray stone. It had a double door entrance into a lovely foyer with hardwood floors. She smiled at me as she held one of the doors opened and offered to take one of my bags. I smiled back and told her I could handle it.

She showed me to my room, right across the hall from hers. It was a nice guest room and it looked like she had tried to make it home for me. Hedwig was already there, hooting happily in her newly cleaned cage. Hermione had put several pictures on the night stand of us from our years through Hogwarts.

"Thanks Hermione, this is a wonderful room, and a wonderful house!" I told her setting my trunk and duffel bag on the ground.

"How nice of you Harry, here I'll help you put your things away." With a swish of her wand, all of my clothes filed out of my trunk and into the drawers of the dresser. My trunk laid itself neatly in the closet and the door closed.

"Typical Hermione," I laughed "so clever!"

She laughed along and blushed slightly.

"Would you like to come downstairs for some brunch? My mom just fixed up a little meal for you," She asked.

I happily agreed and followed her down the long winding staircase and into the beautiful tiled kitchen with white cabinets and black granite counter tops. I looked around at all the food displayed before me.

"A little meal?" I smirked and sat down at the long kitchen table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I don't know how to thank you enough for letting me stay here this week. I sincerely appreciate it." I thanked them.

Mrs. Granger blushed slightly and Mr. Granger nodded.

"Of course Harry, we're happy to have Hermione's friends, and we did not want you to stay with your family for the rest of the summer. Hermione told us about them and they didn't sound exactly…pleasant." Mr. Granger replied.

"They have been alright this year, but in the past that was true." I told them.

After we were done with brunch, Hermione's parents left for work.

"Tonight we would like to take you out for dinner in celebration of you staying here." Mr. Granger said before shutting the door.

I turned to Hermione, "Your parents are too nice."

"Yeah, they truly are the best."

I nodded sadly. I never had parents like this. I never got to experience what it is like to have friends over and have your mom make them brunch and cookies.

Hermione changed the subject, "Harry, today I want to take you shopping."

"But we're going with the Weasley's on Wednesday!" I exclaimed.

"Not for school things, for clothes that fit you properly." She told me.

"There is no need, once school starts, I will just be wearing my robes, plus I don't mind baggy clothes even if they are eight sizes to big."

"Too bad we're going to the mall." With that she grabbed her purse and car keys and dragged me towards the door.

"At least let me get my wallet." I argued.

"I want to treat you!" She cried.

"No way jose" I laughed, "I'm not letting you do that."

Luckily, before the school year ended, I thought to change some of my wizarding money over to muggle money so I could buy things over the summer.

I quickly ran up the stairs (much to Hermione's dismay) to my room and grabbed my wallet. I then ran back downstairs and followed Hermione outside. She stepped into a brand-new looking silver sports car.

"You know how to drive?" I asked her, kind of surprised because most wizards did not bother using most means of muggle transportation.

"Yes, I figured it would look weird to my neighbors if I just kind of disappeared and reappeared places." She explained. I guess she had a point. The people on privet drive did think I was some kind of freak for all of the wizard-like things I had done while I lived there.

We made our way to the mall quickly. Hermione was a very safe driver, as I had expected her to be. She took me into all the "cool" muggle clothes stores. I tried on tons of clothes and Hermione picked out a lot. Turns out I am a large in shirts not a quadruple extra large, so when I tried on shirts they fit like a glove. Once I was done trying on and buying tons of clothes, Hermione and I went to the food court, where I treated her to lunch.

"Thanks for lunch Harry," she smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks for taking me shopping and helping me pick out all these wonderful clothes," I gestured towards the several shopping bags.

We sat there for a few minutes just staring at each other and smiling. God she's beautiful, I thought to myself. A crying child directly to our right broke our stare.

"Harry I need to tell you something," Hermione said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

She slowly reached out and took my hand in hers. But before she spoke she dropped it.

"Never mind, I'll just tell you later." She shrugged it off.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything, you're my best friend." I smiled at her and she gave me a half smile back.

"Maybe later" She stood up and took some of my bags. "I think I'm ready to go home."

The car ride home was silent. I kept thinking about what she was going to tell me. Was something wrong between her and Ron? Did she possibly like me? I pushed those thoughts out of my head because I knew they would never be true.

We arrived back at her house around three o' clock. Her parents were due home around five so we decided to work on some of our homework.

"What do you have left Harry?" She asked. We were up in 'my room' pulling my books out of my trunk. I had actually been good about my homework this summer. The only thing I had left to do was a little Charms which was one of Hermione's best subjects.

"Just some charms, could you help?" I asked.

We worked for the next hour on various charms then I helped her with Defense against the Dark Arts.

"You know what Harry? Snape's gone; we still don't have a long term-defense teacher. Who do you think it will be this year?" Hermione asked.

"Well Dumbledore told me last year that ever since Voldemort applied for the job and didn't get it, no one has been able to keep the position for more then a year." I told her.

At the mention of Dumbledore we both got serious.

"Oh Harry, poor Dumbledore." Hermione said quietly. She then moved her chair closer to mine, put her arms around my shoulders and her head into my neck. It was like the hug she gave me at my birthday party, but not for a good reason. This time I put my arms around her and squeezed her close to me and rested my head on top of hers.

"It's alright Hermione. Hogwarts will be different without him but for some reason, I don't believe in my heart that he is truly dead." I told her running my fingers through her hair gently.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up.

"Well, you know how deep down in your heart you can tell if something happens to a person you love?" I asked. She nodded slowly never unlocking our gaze. "Well, I just don't feel that with Dumbledore. I just don't believe he's dead."

It was something I had kept in the back of my mind all summer and I had wanted to share it with someone.

"I don't know Harry. Nobody survives an unforgivable curse, not even Dumbledore. I'm not trying to make you feel bad but…" she still had tears in her eyes.

"I understand, maybe I just don't want to believe it." I told her.

At that point the front door opened loudly. Hermione gasped and jumped into my arms.

"Kids-We're home!" Mr. Granger's cheerful voice echoed through the large house.

"Oh my gosh that scared me!" Hermione said getting up and laughing.

Hermione and I put our books away and went downstairs to greet her parents. They said we could leave soon to dinner and we departed to get dressed.

I decided to wear the shirt Hermione got me for my birthday along with new khaki pants and new black dress shoes. I tried to comb down my hair as best as I could and then sprayed on some cologne. I took one last look in the mirror and headed down stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting by the door but Hermione was still in her room.

"Don't you look nice Harry," Mrs. Granger complimented.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger," I smiled at her, "You look very lovely yourself."

I turned towards the stairs and watched for Hermione. In a few minutes she arrived at the top. She was wearing a deep brown sun dress that hugged her curves and barely reached her knees. She also had on a light tan short sleeved shrug with gold silk running through it in the pattern of flowers. She looked stunning. I could see she got a nice tan this summer. Her hair was down for the first time I had seen her since school ended and it went just past her shoulders in ringlets. Hermione was quite a beauty.

"Hermione you look," I gulped, "Beautiful."

"Thanks Harry." She blushed.

What was I thinking, this was Ron's girl. I quickly turned my head towards Mr. Granger who was opening the door for us. We walked out to the car and rode to the restaurant.

We all had a very nice time at dinner and the Granger's shared stories of the various trips they went on and Hermione's childhood. After dinner we walked around the town where the restaurant was located. There was a movie theater so we decided to go see a movie.

We got home around eleven and Hermione's parents decided to go straight to bed. Hermione and I stayed up a little long talking about the upcoming school year, dodging around the subjects of Dumbledore and Ron.

Finally, we decided to go to bed ourselves. I went into my room and changed into a pair of pajamas that I had purchased at the mall with Hermione. Just as I was getting into bed I heard a knock on my door.

I walked to the door and opened it. Standing in my doorway was Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked.

She walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I walked over and stood next to where she was sitting.

"Harry I really need to tell you this before it gets to be too late." She sniffled and I handed her a tissue and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, what is it?" I asked worried.

"Harry, earlier this summer," She took a deep breath. "I was diagnosed with Leukemia."

"What?" I asked. This couldn't be happening; Hermione couldn't be sick.

"Leukemia is cancer Harry, a cancer of the blood."

A/N: Please read and Review if you like it. I need to know if I should keep going or forget about the story. If no one reviews I won't add any more chapters. Sorry again if it was short or boring just let me know!


End file.
